


There You Are

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie has breakdowns for Penelope, Josie is devastated, Josie loves Penelope, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, Penelope come backs, Penelope comes back to Josie, Penelope loves Josie, Posie is endgame, it's sad and soft, posie - Freeform, you will probably cry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: After a month Penelope comes back to Salvatore School and reunites with Josie. How will it go?





	There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> I wrote this for everyone who is upset about Penelope leaving.
> 
> I know she will come back.
> 
> Kudos/Commets would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Josie was lying in the bed, knees pulled up to her chest, her tears soaking the pillow.

The brunette didn't even made the effort to look at whoever was standing in the door.

She didn't care.

As long as it wasn't a certain raven haired beauty with green eyes, Josie didn't care.

"Josie.", a voice said gently.

Josie only teared up more.

Her mother's voice should actually bring her comfort and happiness, right?

Caroline was back at Salvatore School. Her mother was back. 

But Penelope wasn't.

"Baby.", Caroline cooed as she sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Josie's hair.

"Come on let me take you back to your's and Lizzie's dorm. Your father told me that a new stu..."

"No!", Josie cried out with anger that it caused the door of Penelope's dorm to slam shut with her magic.

"No one will move in here, mom!"

Caroline only nodded as her heart broke for her daughter.

"This dorm belongs to Penelope. She will come back mom. I know that Penelope will come back. She always does. No matter what.", Josie rambled through her tears.

Josie opened her eyes. She must had fallen asleep during her daily breakdown. 

Since Penelope had left, Josie always ended up inside of Penelope's dorm, inside of Penelope's bed where they had made love for the first time, and she cried herself to sleep.

Everytime she woke up with Lizzie, who was hovering over, looking at her with pity and begging her to come to their dorm. 

This time Josie expected to see her mother instead of Lizzie. But there was no one. She was alone.

Josie inhaled through her nose and she felt her eyes burning again when she could still smell Penelope's perfume on the sheets.

Even after an entire month of the raven haired witch being absent, Josie could still smell her scent. 

Josie sensed as if the smell of the perfume was stronger. As if Penelope had been just inside of the room.

Josie's eyes also realized a slight change. The dorm wasn't dark as always whenever Josie had woken up from her breakdowns.

There was a nightlight placed on the nightstand next to Penelope's bed that gave some light.

The nightlight of Penelope's childhood, the one that only Josie knew about because Penelope had found it embarrassing that she couldn't sleep with darkness surrounding her.

"Josie, you are dreaming. You are dreaming again.", Josie said out loud.

Penelope had appeared in her dreams since she had left Salvatore School, torturing Josie even more. 

"Wake up, Josie. Wake up. Seeing her here will only bring you more pain.", Josie rambled as she buried her face in her hands.

The next second Josie felt her. She felt Penelope's presence. Josie tried hard to not look up, because she knew Penelope would fade away the second she made eye contact with her and she would wake up.

A part of Josie wanted to wake up to escape the torture and the other part of Josie wanted to refuse to look at Penelope, so she could feel her presence.

"You are inside my dorm but you refuse to look at me?"

Her voice.

Oh how Josie had missed her voice.

"I am not looking at you because if I do you will fade away.", Josie admitted.

"Why should I fade away?"

Penelope's voice sounded closer. 

Josie felt the weight shift on the bed.

Penelope was sitting next to her now. 

"Because you always do whenever I wake up."

Josie felt Penelope's fingers caress her temple and Josie shivered with the warm and gentle touch.

"I promise you, I won't fade away this time. You won't wake up this time."

Josie felt Penelope's kiss on the top of her head and her heart beat faster.

"Because you are not dreaming, Josie.", Penelope whispered in her ear and kissed Josie on her cheek and then on her neck.

"Look at me."

Slowly Josie removed her hands slowly and looked on her right.

Penelope was sitting next to her. Her raven hair was a bit longer but her smile remained the same. The smile she only had for Josie. 

It was there.

Penelope was there.

She was back.

"So? No welcome back?", Penelope asked amused while she wiped gently with her thumbs over Josie's tear stained cheeks.

Josie only bursted out in tears with this and she threw her arms around Penelope.

"You are back.", Josie said over and over again and she tightened her arms around Penelope, scared she would slip away.

"I have missed you so much.", Josie stammered.

"I missed you more.", Penelope said, her voice cracking.

Both pulled away from the hug and Josie intertwined her fingers with Penelope's still scared she would leave her.

There was silence between them. Both just looked into each other's eyes. Slowly and still scared Penelope would dissappear, Josie pulled one hand away from Penelope's and touched her face with it.

Penelope leaned in to Josie's touch, a smile appeared on her face as she looked through teary eyes at the love of her life. Both had missed each other so much.

"I love you."

Penelope who had removed Josie's hand from her face to give it a gentle kiss, was frozen with that sentence coming out of Josie's mouth.

"I love you so much, Penelope Park.", Josie repeated as she was struggling with her tears again.

"And I am sorry. I am so sorry. I.."

Penelope put an end to Josie's apologies when she took her face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss got more passionate, more desperate. Soon Josie was straddling Penelope. It was the first time that Josie was on top and Penelope wasn't complaining.

Penelope pulled away to catch her breath and Josie was panting too as she unbuttoned Penelope's shirt.

"Don't go!", Josie begged and caught Penelope by her wrist when she got up from the bed.

"I was just going to close the door.", Penelope explains gently.

Josie moves her hand up and down. The door of Penelope's dorm closed and got locked. 

Penelope sat back down on the bed. Josie smiled at her softly as she brushed over Penelope's face with her fingers.

"I love you.", Josie whispered.

"I love you too, JoJo.", 

Penelope beamed back at Josie and then she felt Josie's lips against her own lips and Josie finished unbuttoning her shirt.

Later Josie found herself wrapped around Penelope's arms, green eyes locked with brown eyes and Penelope's thumb was caressing Josie's cheek.

Josie noticed in the faint light of Penelope's nightlight a tattoo on Penelope's wrist. Two initials.

Her initials.

JS.

Josie Saltzman.

"My mom screamed at me for this the past 3 weeks.", Penelope chuckled as she noticed Josie staring at her tattoo.

"But I don't regret having it. I could never regret something that involves you."

Josie lifted her head up and kissed Penelope.

"I want one too.", Josie whispered against Penelope's lips.

"I want one with your initials."

Penelope smiled softly at her.

"It's cute that you want to announce everyone this way that we are back together but I doubt that you would like to have PP tattooed on your wrist."

Josie rose confused an eyebrow but then she realized it and giggled.

"PP was my nickname in kindergarden. I hated it.", Penelope revealed while Josie kissed her cheek.

"I still want one. Something that reminds me of you.", Josie said.

"We will think about something, JoJo.", Penelope promised.

"Now come here. You and I have to catch up to a lot of sleep.", she added and Josie scooted closer to Penelope.

"I love you.", Penelope heard when she had closed her eyes.

"I love you even more.", Penelope said and she kissed Josie back when she felt the brunette's lips on hers.

Josie closed eyes, feeling Penelope's warm body pressed against her and she slept peaceful since an entire month.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
